


Five Ways Fujiwara no Sai Might Have Existed (And One He Did)

by jedusaur



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You played wonderfully today, Akira,” his father says as their house comes into sight. </p><p><i>I didn’t play, though,</i> Akira thinks. “Thank you, Father,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Fujiwara no Sai Might Have Existed (And One He Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways Fujiwarano Sai Might Have Existed (And One He Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855885) by [lordlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordlings/pseuds/lordlings). 



> Brand-spankin'-new to this podfic business, at least from the reader's end, so feedback and suggestions are welcome.

[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6t1zqyum8hmsx7f/Five_Ways_Fujiwara_no_Sai_Might_Have_Existed_\(And_One_He_Did\).mp3) (35.5 MB)

[Listen in-browser](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6t1zqyum8hmsx7f/Five_Ways_Fujiwara_no_Sai_Might_Have_Existed_\(And_One_He_Did\).mp3) (37 minutes)


End file.
